


Vriska's Delicious Piratey Crew

by regisScorpio



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Gen, Giantess - Freeform, HSVore, Homestuck Vore, MacroMicro, Macrophilia, Micro, MicroMacro, Microphilia, Oral Vore, Pirateship, Vore, boobs, cleavage, macro, things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regisScorpio/pseuds/regisScorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska takes a crew out to sea in hopes of finding some treasure, only to meet a giantess Feferi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vriska's Delicious Piratey Crew

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to giantessfeferi.tumblr.com for doing some editor-ing.

Vriska groaned and leaned over the side rail of her ship. She, and her crew of trolls, all of whom had been forced into joining, had been at sea for three days now, and had seen neither hide nor hair of any deserted islands from which they might try to liberate ancient pirate treasure.

It had all been fun and games at first, at least for Vriska. She enjoyed the salty wind blowing through her hair as the rather large pirate ship that she had procured was blown out to sea. The self-proclaimed captain had watched as the shoreline disappeared past the horizon as time dragged along, until finally she could no longer see it, even if she climbed up to the crow’s nest for a look through a telescope.

The next day had been just as fun for her, the spidertroll ordering her captive crew about; commanding them to scrub the deck, care for the supplies, and cook her meals. As she’d climbed into the soft sheets of her bunk, she’d thought to herself that this was the life.  
Then she had woken up this morning to be given the report that three crewman had disappeared over the course of the night. They were believed to have deserted ship, diving over the sides in hopes of escape. Vriska had no idea why they would try such a “dum8 maneuver”, but it had been disheartening, to say the least. The ship would be shorthanded for the rest of the voyage, but there was nothing she could do about it.

So they’d continued on course until about lunch time. When Vriska ordered the chef in the galley to prepare her meal, she was given the report that almost all of their food supplies had quite suddenly become ruined. Another disheartening blow, which was why Vriska was now leaning over the side of her ship.  
She had very little time to pity her situation, she decided. The captain of a ship needed to keep up the morale of her crew, and Vriska intended to do just that. She grabbed the closest crewman. “Tell the rest of the crew to put out anchor, lower the sails, and meet in the galley.”

Not twenty minutes later, the entire crew was in the mess hall, surrounding Vriska, who stood on one of the tables. They all appeared more than a bit disgruntled, and by and large were no happier than when they’d been forced to start the trip, perhaps even less happy.

“Alright, alright, settle down crew.” Vriska began, shoring up her white pirate’s blouse over her massive breasts. She knew that the crew would be looking there instead of at her face, which was how she wanted it. It was easier to be persuasive that way. “I know how honored you all were to be selected to accompany me, the absolutely incredible Vriska Serket. I’d like to say, you’re welcome, once again.”

She cleared her throat. “Now I know we’ve hit a few rough patches, but I’m sure that we’ll be able to make harbor soon, get some new food, and be on our way to riches beyond your wildest imaginations. So keep working hard for me, and-“

Right in the middle of Vriska’s speech, a loud cracking sound emanated from above, followed by the entire boat shaking, knocking the buxom spider captain to be knocked off of the table and directly onto the crew, where one crewman was temporarily smothered by her massive knockers. Wasting no time worrying about the crewman, Vriska sprang to her feet and rushed up to the deck. The rest of the crew followed her up quickly.

All were greeted by the sight of a shattered mast post, and the mast itself floating away in the surrounding ocean, sails and all. After a mere moment of silence, the entire crew began to mumble and grumble between themselves, staring off to one side as they watched their only reliable way of moving the ship about float away. Everyone was so busy watching the mast, that no one had paid attention to the massive form rising out of the ocean on the complete other side of the boat, until they heard its melodic, booming voice. “Shello there!”

“Oh god, please don’t be who I think it is,” Vriska groaned under her breath as she willed herself to turn about. She was greeted by the sight of a pair of giant breasts clad in a rather tight giant bathing suit on an equally giant body, which supported the giant-sized head of one Feferi Peixes, come to have some fun, which meant Vriska’s voyage was ruined. Again.

She’d been so careful. Vriska had checked every map, every chart, to make sure she had avoided Feferi’s usual hunting waters. Apparently she hadn’t been careful enough, as now the giantess seadweller swam before her, and the entire crew.

“Soooooo,” Feferi bubbled, a thoughtful and inviting smile spreading across her lips. “Is there any chance that we could skip the ‘attack the giant seadweller’ bit, the one where you prod me with all of your weapons that won’t have any effect, which is really kind of annoying and a waste of time, and skip straight to the part where I get to eat you?” The giantess’ grey tongue slid out of her mouth and began to slowly ring her lips, causing a shiver to go down the spine of every watching crew member.  
“Hey, come on now.” Feferi’s attention was drawn to Vriska as the comparatively tiny captain shouted up at her. The tyrian blood waved happily at her friend, before letting her continue. “Can’t you leave me with at least half of them? I can’t very well have an expedition with no crew!”

Feferi contemplated this, before shrugging, still smiling happily. “I dunno, maybe! If I’m satisfied after just half of them, I just might!” This was followed by a giggle that sounded like a bubbles moving towards the surface through from a coral reef, and an order from Vriska, listing off the names of the, hopefully, most expendable crewmates.  
The other half of the crew happily obliged in binding the arms and legs of the names listed, glad that they hadn’t been selected to sacrifice their lives for the ship, as noble as the deed was, they attempted to convince themselves. Vriska then waved towards the pile of squirming, bound pirates, indicating to Feferi that they were indeed ready. She just hoped that this would end quickly so that she could start cracking the whip and getting back to finding that treasure!

With her meal apparently ready and waiting, Feferi leaned over the ship, resting her giant breasts lightly over the side. This caused the ship to tilt just enough for the bound bodies to roll towards her. The seadweller quickly scooped them up in a soft, giant grey hand, cupping it so that none would fall out. She then began to pick them out like gummi bears, one, two, or even three at a time. Each selected troll, or group of trolls as it might have been, was quickly tossed towards her open mouth. They flew past her sharp teeth, which glimmered like pearls in the moonlight, and landed on her massive wet tongue.

All light was soon cut off to those inside of the humid mouth, which smelled of an odd mixture of fish and bubblegum. The entire crew watched as Feferi’s tongue pressed against the inside of her cheeks, fully aware that those who had previously been their companions were being swished around in the fishy princess’ thick saliva, being coated again and again. A few moments afterwards, Feferi finally tilted her tongue back, causing the contents of her mouth to slide down to her throat. And then she swallowed, sending the trolls down her slick throat to the final resting place of a great many salty sailors: her stomach.

The crew was forced to watch the horrific show several times over, until finally Feferi’s hand was empty. “Are you satisfied enough to let us get on our way now?” Vriska pressed, already aching to be on her way. She had better things to do than watch someone else stuff their face. Like stuffing her own face after filling her pockets, and her cleavage, with some other pirate’s lost treasure!

Feferi hmm’d and haw’d, pretending to think Vriska’s question over carefully, before finally shaking her head, the warm, happy smile she had previously been sporting now replaced by a devious grin. “Nah. Sorry to be so shellfish, Vriska, but I am just starving!” This was followed up by a pair of happy glubs, before the seadweller’s hands scooped up the rest of Vriska’s crew.

The lot was unceremoniously dumped into Feferi’s tongue, like a big wad of gummi bears. Vriska groaned and watched as the rest of her crew was swallowed, their passage briefly visible as a whole lump traveling down her throat. Once they had all passed into her stomach, the giant sea princess let out a less than petite belch, and leaned down towards Vriska, causing the ship to tilt further towards Feferi. “Want a ride to home?”

Vriska rolled her eyes. She couldn’t stay mad at that dumb, goofy grin on Feferi’s face. “Yeah, OK. I still don’t see why you have to eat EVERY expedition of trolls I take to find treasure! I mean, that was the eighth one, my lucky number!!”

Feferi laughed, and gently scooped Vriska up in her hand. The blue blood was then deposited at Feferi’s cleavage, where the large fuchsia blood used a finger to stuff her friend in, all the way up to her own breasts. “Glub glub, please keep all hands, legs, and bodies inside of the vehicle at all times!” She giggled before laying back, beginning to gently backpaddle towards land with her friend stuffed into her giant cleavage.


End file.
